


Being Ready

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cassie's eighteenth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meinterrupted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/gifts).



> Porny sequel/companion piece to [Necessary Sacrifices,](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide2012/works/601212) with the ending written by that fic's author. Partly inspired by [this gif.](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5n5ltViIy1qzh4aso1_500.gif) You’re welcome!

Cassie was turning eighteen soon. Nick held onto that thought like a talisman, though there were plenty of times his libido cursed him for a fool. It had been nearly a year of saying she was more than ready for him, throwing herself at him to make out or wearing short shorts and skimpy bikinis to try to tempt him. Some part of Nick thought that there was no need for this; as Cassie had pointed out, the age of consent in Maryland was sixteen. She was definitely more mature than her years due to her skill as a Watcher. If anything, sometimes Cassie was far more mature than he was.

They had no fancy dinner plans or party to celebrate it, though Hook and Emily were probably planning something. Nick liked to think that there was no money on hand for frivolous things, but an eighteenth birthday was a big deal.

Not to mention, Cassie would be legal.

Emily brought Cassie shopping, and Nick spent most of the day with Hook. He deliberately tried not to think of the two women prettifying themselves for the day, though Hook laughed at him mercilessly when his attention wandered. It was hard to think about anything else, given that it was all she would talk about. _It’s my birthday next week, Nick,_ she said, a lascivious smile on her face. _Do you know what I’ve Seen us do?_

He had a fairly good imagination, and he knew exactly where his own daydreams had gone.

On the big day in question, Emily and Hook were nowhere to be seen. Cassie was in a turquoise dress, her blonde hair pinned up in an artful pile of messy curls on top of her head, her lips done in shiny gloss that made Nick want to lick it right off. He had dressed in a simple white button down shirt and slacks, thinking that they were heading out to the steak place down the road that Hook had mentioned. Candles in the dining room and two place settings indicated what Cassie’s plans were, and Nick wondered how he had missed that.

“You’re still a dumbass,” she said, lips quirked into a grin as she took in his dumbfounded expression. Nick would have thought she was her usual self, but he caught the way her fingers twisted in the skirt of the dress. Cassie wasn’t as unaffected as she seemed, and it made him feel a little better.

This was kind of a big deal, and he wanted to do this right.

They stuttered through dinner conversation, until finally Cassie pointed at him with her fork. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’re nervous.”

“You were nervous too!” he pointed out. “Biting that lip of yours and distracting me!”

“You find me distracting?” she asked, pleased and coy and nervous all at once.

“We’re getting off topic here,” he deflected.

Cassie got up and walked over to his seat at the table. Her fingers on his cheek were gentle, lips curling into a soft, secret smile. “You’re right,” she murmured. _”This_ is the topic we were getting to, weren’t we?”

Nick cupped her face in his hands, watching her lips part a little. He Ported them to his bedroom, and he tumbled backward when he didn’t quite land on his bed the way he had planned to. Cassie fell halfway on top of them, and they wound up laughing when their heads knocked together. “Okay, maybe a little nervous,” Cassie admitted, grinning at him. “What if this doesn’t live up to the things I’ve Seen?”

He cupped her face with one hand and kissed the tip of her nose. “What if it’s better?”

“Mmm. I like that thought.”

Cassie unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it aside as he brushed his fingers against her face tenderly. “Are you just going to touch my face all night?” she asked, eyebrow lofted. “There’s a lot more of me I’d like you to touch.”

Nick couldn’t help but grin, then pulled her down for a kiss. His tongue touched the seam of her lips, and she opened them. Their tongues tangled together, and Cassie ran her hands along Nick’s bared chest. Sprawled over him, she tried to touch and kiss everything she saw now that he wasn’t intent on stopping her. Nick approved; he would have slowed her down to savor every second of it if she moved too fast for him.

The rasp of the zipper was loud as he pulled it down, exposing the skin of her back to his exploring touch. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath the dress, a fact that made Nick’s mouth run dry. Cassie was going to be the death of him someday.

They managed to get their clothes off, and for a moment they could only stare. Nick reached forward, fingers sliding across Cassie’s collarbone. He knelt in front of her, pressing his lips to the spot he had touched, and heard her breath catch above the roaring of blood in his ears. He ran his hands down her torso as he mouthed the skin of her neck, feeling her pulse flutter against his lips. She looped one arm around his shoulders, nails scraping lightly against his shoulder as she used her free hand to scratch at his scalp. It sent a bolt of pleasure through Nick, and he made a soft humming sound. Just for that, he cupped her rear with one hand and shifted her to the edge of the bed. She had to slide one leg off for balance, opening herself up to his touch. She chuckled when she realized his intent, though her laughter turned into a gasp of pleasure as his fingers brushed against her.

“Why’d we wait so long for this?” she asked, scratching at his scalp.

“Er... Wanting everything to be ready?” Nick asked back, feeling her grow damp. He bent his head down and took one breast into his mouth, sucking on the nipple gently.

Cassie made a squeaking sound of pleasure as she clutched him tightly. “Oh, yes. Ready. So, so ready.”

Nick smiled against her and continued to lick and suckle her. That had to be a good sign, so he kept working at her breast with his mouth and between her legs with his hand. Cassie canted her hips slightly, giving him better access. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as he traced her slicked folds, then flicked his fingers against her clit. He grinned at her hiss of pleasure and kept at it, switching to her other breast when she started to shake. He swirled his tongue around one pert nipple, then moved to lick the valley between her breasts reverently. Cassie tugged on his hair as she moaned, a sharp little pain that reinforced for him that this was real, this wasn’t yet another dream tormenting him at night. Everything in his dreams went off without a hitch, effortlessly bringing her to the edge repeatedly before she shattered in his arms.

She was quiet and shaking when she did come, gasping and clutching at his shoulders as if he was the only thing keeping her upright. He probably was, and looked up at her with a goofy expression on his face. “Hey.”

Biting her lip enticingly, she smiled back. “Hey.”

“I’m just getting started,” he promised.

Her eyes danced, and she pushed him backward onto his bed. “Good. I’m not done with you.”

“You’re not done with me?” he asked, a playful taunt in his voice. He liked the flush in her cheeks, the way she had that grin on her face just for him. “I thought _I_ was messing with _you.”_

“I haven’t even started working on you yet,” Cassie told him, a heady undercurrent of desire in her voice. “Think you can handle me?”

Nick contemplated that for a moment. “Probably not. Won’t stop me from trying, though.” He pulled her down for a kiss, tongue sliding easily into her mouth. She was smiling against his lips, her hair coming down from its artful pile on top of her head. His hands slipped down from the nape of her neck to trace her shoulders and the curve of her shoulderblades. He kissed her as if his life depended on it, as if she was the air he needed to breathe. Cassie kissed him back with equal fervor, and he entertained the idea of tumbling across the bed so that he could be on top of her. When she reached between their bodies to grasp hold of him, all thoughts fled from his mind.

Nick groaned out some kind of encouragement as she knelt over him, straddling his waist with her hand wrapped around his cock. He reached up with one hand to play with a breast, his other hand at her waist. His thumb brushed over her wet curls, making her eyes widen slightly. There weren’t any words as he worked his fingers against her, then curled one inside of her. She was warm and wet, more than ready for him, tighter than he thought she would be. Her eyes had slid shut at the sensation of him pushing his finger inside of her and starting to stroke her from the inside out. Cassie made a soft mewling sound, grinding herself against his hand as hers closed tighter over him. “Gentle,” he murmured. “Wanna make it last, okay?” It would be embarrassing if he didn’t live up to their expectations because he was _too_ ready for her.

He was learning the things she liked, the kind of touch she enjoyed. He had no idea how long it was, just stroking her and watching her flushed skin in the dim light. It was like learning a new language, trying to pick up the right cadence and rhythm. Cassie threw her head back, mouth falling open as she moaned, tightening around his fingers inside her. Her own grip on him faltered, but Nick didn’t care. He wanted to get her to fall apart again, maybe call out his name, maybe collapse in a boneless heap.

When she did finally cry out, sagging down against his hand at her chest, Nick guided her down on top of him. “Doing all right?” he asked, unable to keep from grinning at her incoherent mumble. “Guess that was good, huh?”

“You’re conceited enough,” she replied when able to speak again.

Nick laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. “C’mon, you love me.”

Cassie laughed back and pushed herself up onto her elbows to look at him. “Yeah. Even if you are a dumbass.”

“We can’t all be perfect,” he told her, urging her up to a kneeling position again. She caught his intent quickly and licked her lips in anticipation as he positioned his cock to slide into her. He let out a satisfied sound as she sank down, though she winced and grit her teeth against the pain that shot through her. “Cassie?”

“Gimme a moment,” she told him. “Gotta adjust.”

“You haven’t...?” Nick asked, feeling stupid.

Rolling her eyes, Cassie shook her head. “Of course not. Dumbass.”

“Well, you’re on top,” he told her, one of his hands sliding across her stomach. “That means you control this. Whenever you’re ready...”

She tilted her hips and gave an experimental rock against him. Nick groaned and let his hands slide down to her hips to guide her movements. She leaned forward and grasped his shoulders for balance as she moved slowly. Nick was sure she was doing this on purpose, trying to kill him by inches.

Cassie gradually sped up, lower lip caught between her teeth. He wanted to kiss her, and he shifted one of his hands to touch her lips. She laughed a little at him, then moved a little faster. “Ooh. I like how that feels. Let me do that again.” Nick grinned up at her when she did, gasping again at the sensation. Slowly, they moved together, falling into a rhythm that grew faster and faster.

Cassie had her lip caught between her teeth again, making Nick want to pull her down and nibble at her. He reached between them to rub at her clit, hoping to get her close to coming again. She let out a soft mewling sound and shifted her position, leaning back farther. “Oh,” she moaned, eyes fluttering shut. “That,” she managed to say. She bent backward, reaching behind her to grasp at his thighs. It reminded him of how she'd looked when she was cheerleading, flexible and lithe, able to contort herself in all sorts of ways.

Nick groaned as he came, but Cassie kept rocking against him, his fingers still rubbing at her clit. She wasn’t quite close enough, and he had hoped to bring her off one more time. He had to stop her movements when he was almost painfully sensitive, making her pout at him. “Too much for me to handle,” he ground out.

“Ain’t that the truth,” she snarked. He laughed as she settled herself down over him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, their skin slicked with sweat.

“Happy birthday, Cassie,” he murmured.

“Well, yeah,” she replied, kissing his jaw. “It’s got you in it, right?” She kissed his mouth gently, then pulled back to smile at him. “And we’ve got all night before Emily and Hook get back to check in on us.”

"What, did you See it?" Nick couldn't help reaching for her hair, running it between his fingers as she tried to find a comfortable way to drape over him.

With a snort, she said, "No, I just told them to get out and not interrupt unless they wanted to make me cry and plot revenge."

“You’re a little scary sometimes, you know that?”

The smug smile she gave him made it clear she knew that was a big part of why he was so helplessly in love with her. "Just think how good I'd be if I tried."

His mind went straight the the gutter, and her eyes widened as she realized it, her hand following her eyes to explore his body's reactions to her. "Hey. You need to take it easy, you're going to be walking like a cowboy in the morning."

"I don't really do easy," she said, grinning as she pushed herself up to kiss him. "You might have noticed."

"I notice everything about you." The tenderness of the moment obviously caught her as much by surprise as it did him, and she looked away from him for a moment. Gently, he put his hand on her cheek and turned her face so she was looking in his eyes. "Hey. No hiding from me. I want everything, not just the sexy little badass."

Peeking up at him through her lashes, she said, "I am pretty badass."

"And sexy, and sweet, and embarrassed about anyone ever finding out that you're actually a loving person," he said, sliding a hand over her waist. "I know you, Cassie Holmes. I might be a dumbass, but I'm the world's leading expert on you."

She had to clear her throat before she could talk, and her voice was husky when she said, "I like that."

"Yeah." Nick smirked, turning his caress into a tickle. "I kinda knew that already. Guess I'm not the only dumbass here if you didn't know that."

"Just as well we belong to each other, then," she said with a laugh, falling onto her back as he brought his power into play to tickle her in earnest. "We'll keep the rest of the world safe from having to deal with us."

"Something like that," Nick said, covering her body with his as he claimed her lips and ended the conversation.


End file.
